


Monsters of the Cosmos

by CherryIce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: In the last century, black holes have gone from being mathematical curiosities to real objects in the cosmos.This is a vid about Jane Foster and her one true love, Science.  Also, Thor is there.





	Monsters of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at VividCon 2017.
> 
> Possible physical trigger warning in the form of short clips.

[Download (146 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9czeb7ef09a22mo/MotC.zip/file) || [Stream at YouTube](https://youtu.be/AxMEMq63eco) || [Tumblr](http://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/177324736176/monsters-of-the-cosmos-thor-jane-foster-youtube)

 

 **Monster of the Cosmos** by Symphony of Science  
There are monsters out in the cosmos  
That can swallow entire stars  
Inside these equations, there's a monster  
Anything that strays too close will be pulled in

Gravity is infinite at the center of black hole  
Time stops - space makes no sense

Every galaxy has got one big black hole in the middle  
And millions of smaller black holes

An anomaly of gravity so strange  
Nothing is more seductive

There are monsters out in the cosmos  
That can swallow entire stars  
That can destroy space itself  
Completely invisible  
Anything that strays too close will be pulled in

In the last century, black holes have gone from being mathematical curiosities  
To real objects in the cosmos  
Seemingly crucial to the formation of galaxies  
Nothing can escape it, even light

There must be millions and millions of black holes  
Zipping around our galaxy, nothing there to light them up

At the heart of a large black hole is a singularity  
It's a point of inifinite density  
The accepted laws of physics break down

Black holes form when giant stars run out of fuel  
And collapse under their own weight  
Dark remnants of burned out stars  
Truth is stranger than sci-fi

(refrain)

Nothing is bigger and scarier than a black hole  
A boundary between the known universe  
And a place beyond the reach of science

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cosmos Redux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493033) by [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret)




End file.
